Algunos, sin saberlo, hospedaron ángeles
by Nessa j
Summary: Dean/Castiel NC-17, Advertencias: PWP, sexo gay, sexo hetero, sexo con ex- ángeles, mención de wincest, exhibicionismo, voyeurismo, especulaciones de la 5a temporada, algo de angst


_**ALGUNOS, SIN SABERLO, HOSPEDARON ÁNGELES**_

**Autora**: nessa j.

**Fandom**: Supernatural

**Claim**: Dean/Castiel, Dean/tías, Sam/tías, mención de Dean/Sam

**Rating**: NC-17

**Palabras**: ~4.400

**Advertencias**: PWP, sexo hetero, sexo gay, sexo con (ex-)ángeles, mención de wincest, exhibicionismo, voyeurismo, especulaciones de la 5a temporada, algo de angst, Dean con ganas de follar

**Disclaimer**: Supernatural y sus personajes son del Dios Kripke. Yo sólo escribo el porno.

**Nota 1**: este fic en teoría fue escrito hace algunas semanas pero no me acabó de gustar. Entonces lo volví a empezar y me gustó mucho más el resultado. Y aquí lo tenéis: otra excusa para porno.

**Nota 2**: no sabía cómo terminar el fic XD Así que si os extraña un poco el final no es nada raro.

* * *

"_Digo: ¿Qué es el hombre, para que tengas de él memoria. Le has hecho poco menor que los ángeles, y lo coronaste de gloria y de honra_" ,

Salmo 8:4-5, la Biblia

"_No te sobrevendrá mal, ni plaga tocará tu morada. Pues a sus ángeles mandará acerca de ti, que te guarden en todos tus caminos_",

Salmo 91:10-11, la Biblia

"_Y fue lanzado fuera el gran dragón, la serpiente antigua, que se llama diablo y Satanás, el cual engaña al mundo entero; fue arrojado a la tierra, y sus ángeles fueron arrojados con él_".

Apocalipsis 12:9, la Biblia

"_**algunos, sin saberlo, hospedaron ángeles**_" ,

(Hebreos 13:2, la Biblia)

*

Dean sabe que a todo problema le corresponde una causa ejecutora que es fuente y origen de ése problema. Y que esa causa puede ser dada por muchas variantes (muchas, muchísimas) y que de una persona a otra puede afectar de manera diferente. Se podría decir que Dean _sabe_ cuando empezó _todo. _No todo-_todo_ pero sí _éste_ problema en concreto que, aun y no ser excesivamente preocupante, es terriblemente molesto.

Vamos, que le toca los cojones.

Supone que _eso_ puede venir de largo. O quizás no demasiado largo, porque entonces ya sería _demasiado_ preocupante. Dean prefiere no buscar el origen de TODO porque quizás sería pensar más de lo conveniente para él. Y no, Dean no quiere buscar esos orígenes o tendría que pegarse un tiro (no quiere recordar esa noche en la que bebió descontroladamente y acabó liándose _por error_ con su hermano menor. Antes se corta un puto brazo, _graciasdenada_). Pero podría buscar quizá la causa más reciente para poder entender e intentar solucionar El Problema (aunque en el fondo, sabe que no quiere).

Fue _ése_ día, de eso está totalmente seguro.

_―Tenemos que aumentar la protección sobre tí, Dean. ― Le dijo Cas. _

_Dean asintió "No hay problema", y Cas siguió explicando y lo ignoró un poquito (aunque a Dean no le hubiera parecido bien se habría tenido que joder igual, así que)._

―_Tendremos que vigilarte a todas horas. Yo tendré que estar todo el día a tu lado, los demás vigilarán los exteriores y alrededores para evitar la presencia de cualquier demonio. ― Cas le miraba a los ojos fijamente, tenía los labios secos. ― Harás vida normal. Como si no estuviéramos. Yo estaré por aquí, pero no me verás. _

―_Pero._

―_Vosotros seguid con lo vuestro. Salvad vidas, que nosotros os protegeremos de Lucifer. ― le cortó. _

_Sam asintió. Dean se quedó un rato callado, pensando. _

De ahí salieron todos los problemas.

Y ahora hacen vida normal (o todo lo normal que puede ser su vida. Y más teniendo en cuenta los acontecimientos más recientes. Sin ir más lejos _el Apocalipsis_).

Dean y Sam cazan monstruos, salvan vidas, _el negocio familiar_.

Ven en el periódico sucesos extraños en la frontera de Arkansas, los ángeles limpian la zona de demonios, y se dirigen hacia allí, despistando a Lucifer y salvando a una família a punto de ser devorada por un chupacabras excesivamente desarrollado. La policía que les ha ayudado con el caso es simpática, tiene una preciosa delantera, unos labios carnosos, viste de cuero y se mueve como si le debieras la vida. Dean le susurra algo a la oreja el día antes de irse y la chica le dice "_sí, SÍ_" mientras se dirigen al motel donde Dean reza porque Sammy no esté.

Están en la cama, Dean penetrándola, acariciando sus piernas con suavidad cuando le viene a la mente El Pensamiento.

_Cas está mirando._

Y supone que (porque O SEA) debería entrar en pánico O ALGO, o sentir un poco de vergüenza, o ser sensato y decirle a la chica "_Mira, lo siento de verdad, pero hay un ángel mirando y, mira, será mejor que lo dejemos, porque no vamos a pervertir sus ojos ¿verdad?_", pero no lo hace.

Lo vuelve a pensar "_Joder, Dean, que Cas está mirando, Cas, Cas, CAS_".

Y en lugar de hacer lo que todo el mundo _normal_ haría (parar, e incluso gritarle a alguien invisible "_Cas, lo siento, te había olvidado_"), coge a la chica con fuerza y penetra cada vez más fuerte.

_Más fuerte. Más fuerte, Dean._

Porque se muere y Cas (_Cas, CAS_) está mirando y no recuerda haberse sentido nunca tan caliente.

Se mueve sobre ella con fuerza y piensa "_Cas, ¿estás ahí?"_ y se lo preguntaría porque, joder, Cas lo estará mirando mientras se folla a la tipa ésta en su cara y lo único que puede pensar es que un ángel está observando el modo en que mete su polla en su cuerpo.

Y piensa "_mírame, mírame, MÍRAME CAS LO QUE LE HAGO_" y se corre y supone que la chica habrá llegado más o menos al orgasmo como él porque se había olvidado de ella durante unos segundos.

Dean podría preguntarse en ese momento varias cosas. En lugar de eso, vuelve a acariciar los pechos de la chica y vuelve a meterse dentro de ella preguntándose en qué esquina de la habitación estará Cas mirándole, mirando _todo_ lo que hace.

*

El día en que se van de Arkansas para dirigirse a Iowa, Cas aparece. Dean, que está recogiendo todo lo que hay por la habitación, se tropieza y casi se come el suelo.

―Hey.

Cas le mira y Dean no sabe si sólo le está saludando o si es por otra cosa. Lleva toda la puta noche desde que se fue la tipa esa pensando y sabe que no es sano para su salud porque a él lo que le va más es disparar y luego preguntar, muchas gracias.

Sam (que parece estar más entero que él) se coloca su mochila en el hombro y se pone a hablar con Castiel.

―Ya estamos listos ― se gira ―. Dean, acaba ya.

Dean gruñe y evita la mirada del ángel al pasar por su lado. Van hacia el Impala, Dean conduce. Sam revisa el periódico de donde sacaron el caso y Cas se sienta detrás de él, y Dean hace todo lo posible para no mirar en el espejo y encontrarse los ojos de Castiel.

Porque, a ver, ¿Cas no le dijo que hiciera vida normal? Pues Dean hace vida normal. Y ¿qué hay más normal que follarse a alguien? _Sería normal, gilipollas, si no tuvieras a un ángel vigilándote todas las horas del día._ Bueno, pero se le había olvidado que estaba allí. Era humano, después de todo, ¿acaso no podría tener un despiste? _Sería un despiste si no te hubieras dedicado a follártela como un loco sabiendo que Cas estaba allí, mirando._

Automáticamente, sin querer, Dean levanta la vista y ve unos ojos azules atravesando los suyos.

_Puta mierda_.

*

Llevan demasiados días en Iowa y no saben qué coño hacer para solucionar el caso. Bobby está en el norte acabando con una mujer de blanco toca pelotas y tardará un tiempo en llegar y ayudarles (_Os tendréis que apañar sin mí, chicos). _

Y Dean lleva _demasiados _días en Iowa (una semana, cuatro días y dieciséis horas exactamente) y evita a las mujeres a toda costa. Porque las mujeres son blanditas, tienen pechos redondos, culos que se mueven al caminar y Dean se muere por meterse entre sus piernas. Pero no puede porque

Cas.

Cas le mira _demasiado_ (todo es _demasiado _y Dean ya está empezando a cansarse) y no sabe si es por la protección pero cada vez que se hace visible Dean se siente desnudo (desnudo como aquella vez, cuando tenías su polla en el coño de la tipa, Dean, y no pensabas en la chica, _precisamente_) y no sabe qué hacer más que quitarse pelusa imaginaria de la ropa cuando anda cerca de él.

Hasta Sam ha encontrado a una chica para pasar el rato, joder. Es la bibliotecaria (joven de veinti-pocos años, rubia, y más guapa de lo que una simple bibliotecaria con gafas debería permitirse) y Sam se pasa todo el día en la biblioteca _buscando información_ (Dean le pregunta cada día si ha buscado en lo más _profundo_ de la biblioteca para encontrar respuestas _placenteras)_. Y Dean no hace más que perder el tiempo y tocarse los huevos. Y piensa que debería tomarse eso de _tocarse los huevos_ más al pie de la letra porque necesita descargar toda esa tensión que lleva días acumulada.

Así que se prepara. Dean pasa por alto cualquier pensamiento relacionado con "EXHIBICIONISMO" y, con Sam ocupado con la bibliotecaria, se estira en la cama.

Se baja los pantalones y puede ver claramente cuán de necesitado está porque el simple pensamiento de masturbarse (frente a Cas, recuerda, _frente a Cas_) se la pone dura como un buen solo de guitarra de los Led Zeppelin. Separa las piernas y se toca por encima la ropa interior, sintiendo toda la ropa que lleva molesta sobre su piel. Libera su erección de los calzoncillos y empieza a tocarse, acariciando con suavidad la punta con una mano mientras la otra le toca los testículos hasta que empieza a salir líquido preseminal.

Dean puede _respirar_ a Cas en el aire, y con todos los sentidos alerta lo siente en la habitación, sus ojos clavados en su erección, viendo su mano subir y bajar para darse a sí mismo placer.

Gime roncamente porque la polla vibra porque puede _notar_ la mirada del ángel en ella. Su mano sigue el ritmo sin parar, aumentando y disminuyendo a ratos la velocidad, aprentando y aflojando su agarre según su necesidad. La otra mano, se aleja de los testículos y queda sobre el estómago, dando vueltas sobre el ombligo tan suaves que hace que se estremezca.

Jadeando y apunto de alcanzar el orgasmo, sin saber si es real y _es _Cas o sólo se lo está imaginando, nota el leve tacto de una mano sobre la rodilla desnuda, que sube con calma hasta tocar la mano con la que se masturba. Dean arquea la espalda y aparta su mano bruscamente. Se sujeta en las sábanas al notar que otra mano lo está tocando, imitando el mismo movimiento de Dean segundos antes. La mano se mueve inexperta, pero quema al contacto y a Dean le falta el aire y necesita correrse pero YA.

Cierra los ojos fuertemente cuando el éxtasi le golpea y la mano continúa moviéndose.

Cae laxo sobre la cama y la mano invisible le abandona. Se queda dormido sobre las sábanas arrugadas llenas de semen.

*

―Dean, estás raro. Más raro de lo normal, quiero decir. Y eso es raro en tí.

Hasta Sam lo ha notado.

Dean se siente raro. Más que nada, Dean se siente caliente. Muy caliente. A todas horas. Porque sabe que Castiel sigue ahí, mirando cualquier cosa que haga.

Dean se siente raro. Dean se siente un exhibicionista de cojones y ni si quiera está seguro de si esa mano era real (pero lo fue, _tuvo_ que serlo, ¿no? Porque Dean se corrió como si fuera la primera vez, y esa mano estuvo ahí) ni si era la de Castiel. Porque podría haber sido de cualquiera. Cualquier monstruo caliente con ganas de calor humano. Cualquier ángel pervertido. Y no tenía por qué haber sido Cas. Pero, claro. Tampoco era plan de preguntarle "_Oye, Cas, ¿has estado tocándome la polla últimamente_?", no. Pero Dean no paraba de pensar en _eso_, en esa mano que se movía contra su polla _como si_ Dean la necesitara y _como si_ la mano le necesitara.

Dean se está volviendo loco.

*

Abandonan el puto Iowa cuando descubren que el causante de todo era un maldito espíritu con ganas de venganza (el muerto estaba muerto porque el abuelo del actual padre de familia cazó al muerto con su esposa ―la esposa del abuelo― y después de dos o tres generaciones había decidido cobrar su venganza. Porque en realidad el muerto era el primo del abuelo. Vamos, un culebrón de narices) y de joder al personal.

Llegan a Colorado después de horas interminables en el Impala, con Sam dormitando y Dean sintiendo la mirada de Castiel en la nuca como si le estuviera tocando con los dedos. Lleva caliente todo el puto día y está hasta los cojones porque Cas le mira y se le pone dura. Y tiene unas ganas terribles de matar a alguien y de follar como si llevara años sin hacerlo. CAGO EN LA PUTA.

Paran en una gasolinera cuatro horas después de comer, es una carretera secundaria de mala muerte, perdida entre Algún Lugar y No Sé Dónde. Dean necesita descansar, así que Sam llena el depósito. Ve que Castiel no se mueve de su asiento y podría gritar de alegría. ALELUYA. Pide la llave, va hacia el baño solo (por fin) y antes de que la puerta se cierre ya está abriéndose los pantalones.

Apoya su frente contra la pared e intenta no acercarse mucho al inodoro (parece que lleve años sin que se hayan dignado a limpiarlo), mete su mano por dentro la ropa interior y suspira cuando se toca.

Necesita descargarse y sabe que no le llevará muchos minutos correrse porque le arde desde que se levantó. El baño empieza a subir de temperatura y se queda helado cuando lo vuelve a sentir.

Pero esta vez no es sólo una mano, si no que Dean nota su espalda apoyada en un pecho fuerte y plano, una respiración irregular en su nuca, una mano en su cadera izquierda y otra en su polla.

Aúlla y se deja caer contra el cuerpo de detrás suyo, la cabeza le da vueltas y descansa sobre un hombro ajeno. La mano libre de Dean se mete entre los dos cuerpos y toca la entrepierna del otro, presiona firmemente contra ella por encima de los pantalones y la acaricia, sintiéndola dura bajo su toque.

El aire le falta y se deja ir, sin parar de restregar su mano contra la otra erección. Luces parpadean en sus ojos y nota humedad en los pantalones del otro hombre. Cae sobre la pared de delante y la presencia desaparece.

Se gira sabiendo que no encontrará a nadie y sale del baño.

Pero Dean _sabe_, y ya no son sólo imaginaciones suyas.

*

Dean quiere quemar cosas.

Lo han encerrado. En el puto sótano de Bobby y parece que vuelven como tiempo atrás pero sin Sammy desintoxicándose alucinando familiares demoníacos. Ve la ironía de todo ello pero no le hace gracia. Para nada.

Aparecieron los ángeles y le digeron que debían esconderlo en un sitio seguro.

"_Te buscan, Dean"_, le había dicho Cas y parecía realmente preocupado. Y si los ángeles pudieran parecer cansados, Cas ya tendría unas ojeras enormes. Y, ahora, encerrado en la habitación, tan pintada como aquel granero grafiteado de Bobby se pregunta si realmente está seguro.

Porque lo han encerrado con Cas y quiere hacer muchas cosas pero la única que puede hacer es quedarse sentado mordiéndose las uñas.

Parece que Cas está en plan místico porque de vez en cuando va contándole cosas que se pueden oír en la Radio Angelical (_"Lucifer está ahora en Indiana", "Un grupo de demonios ha aparecido en Washintong y gente está desapareciendo" "Lucifer ya no está en Indiana, está en Kansas_"). Así que parece que no se da cuenta de que a Dean le quema la polla de ganas de volver a sentir su mano tocándosela.

Cas se va paseando por la habitación y cuando llega en la cama en la que Dean está, se sienta a su lado. _Demasiado_ cerca y _demasiado_ lejos. No sabe bien-_bien_ qué coño está diciendo cuando _lo_ dice.

―Cas, quiero follarte.

No se reconoce la voz y hasta que no pasan unos segundos de silencio (de mortal silencio) no se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir.

Y la mirada de Cas lo congela en el sitio y Dean se replantea repetírselo por si no le ha oído (ya ha jodido la cosa, ¿qué más da meter todavía más la pata?). Cas inclina la cabeza levemente hacia a un lado como si no entendiera. Pero Dean sabe que ha entendido perfectamente porque ya no es el mismo ángel _inocente_ que lo sacó del infierno. A él no lo engaña.

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que Castiel habla.

―No creo que ahora sea un buen momento, Dean.

―Ah.

Cas habla como si no ocurriera nada. Como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo ("_Mira, parece que va a llover. Y, mira, mejor que lo de follar lo dejemos para mañana_").

―Lucifer está rastreando tu pista, ahora lo que debemos hacer es mantenerte a salvo.

―Claro. Claro.

Al cabo de un rato, Castiel se levanta y vuelve a dar vueltas por la habitación. Continúa transmitiéndole lo que dicen los demás ángeles. Dean quiere darse de hostias pero el cerebro no le funciona. Es la conversación más rara que ha tenido en su vida.

*

A Dean no le gusta pensar. Sam siempre le dice "_Tienes que pensar antes de actuar, Dean, no piensas y eso nos trae problemas_", pero a Dean, simplemente, no le gusta. Pensar demasiado sí que puede traer problemas.

Por ejemplo.

Dean, desde ese día en el sótano no para de pensar en una única cosa.

Cas había dicho "_no creo que sea un buen momento, Lucifer, blablabla_". Lo que quiere decir que no había dicho que _no_. Así que estaba dispuesto a dejarse follar por Dean. Porque no había dicho "_No, Dean, definitivamente NO, soy un ángel, no, NO_", Cas, en pocas palabras, había dicho que "mejor otro día". ¿No? Tenía que ser eso. Tenía que haber dicho eso, porque no había otro significado posible.

Dean piensa en eso y es un puto disco rayado.

*

El final se acerca. Dean lo sabe, Sam lo sabe, Bobby lo sabe y los ángeles se lo dicen.

―El final se acerca.

Dean asiente despacio, como si realmente no lo hubiera sabido (como si no lo hubiera sabido desde _siempre_). O como si el hecho de haber sido dicho en voz alta fuera la prueba final de que el _final_ estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Dean mira a Sam cuando los ángeles desaparecen y le pone una mano en el hombro.

―Les vamos a patear el culo al puto Lucifer, Sammy, ya verás.

Cuando Sam, sin avisar, le asfixia en un abrazo, Dean tarda en darse cuenta de que tiene los ojos húmedos y un nudo en la garganta.

*

―Está a punto de suceder. Seguro que te llaman para cumplir tu último deseo antes de... antes de la batalla final.

―Dirás antes de morir, ¿no?

Sam frunce el ceño y le mira con la cara más seria que tiene.

―Dean, eso no va a suceder.

Y parece que lo crea de verdad. Como si realmente fueran a ganar la batalla. A Dean le duele la barriga sólo de pensar lo que está por venir.

―Sam.

No sabe qué decir. Tiene la boca seca.

Castiel aparece y Dean tiene muchos motivos para no querer verlo.

―Dean.

Dean se pasa la mano por la cara mientras cierra los ojos.

―Está bien.

Abre los ojos y ve que se encuentra en una especie de casa con vistas al mar, el olor a salitre se le mete por la nariz y oye el ruido de las olas chocando en la costa.

La habitación es amplia y tiene una cama grande, varios muebles, una televisión plasma y un montón de comida en una mesa.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres, Dean?

Cas le mira profundamente desde la esquina de la habitación. Dean se siente cansado.

―Que nada de esto vaya a suceder.

Cuando el ángel baja los ojos Dean puede ver con claridad que él tampoco lo quiere.

―Lo siento.

Dean da un paso hacia él.

―No es tu culpa, Cas.

Cas pone un gesto de dolor en la cara. El Winchester respira hondo.

―Hey, ¿te importa que pasemos a buscar a Sam? Vamos a ir los tres al Gran Cañón.

*

La guerra acaba de golpe, una tarde de Marzo, después de muchas muertes y dolor. Casi muertos y más cansados que nunca, abandonan el lugar donde yace el cuerpo de Lucifer y los demás demonios. Dean se pregunta si realmente todo el sacrificio que han hecho ha valido la pena.

Algunos de los ángeles que han sobrevivido se disponen a subir al cielo. Cas sigue a su lado, sujetándolo a su derecha mientras Sam lo coge por la izquierda. Se dejan caer en algún lugar con césped y respiran con algo de esperanza.

―¿Ves, Sam? Te dije que le patearíamos el culo al hijo puta ése.

Sam se ríe sujetándose las costillas con las manos y se levanta para buscar a alguien que le cure esos huesos rotos. Dean y Cas se quedan solos, estirados sobre la hierba, dejando pasar segundos para aplazar la frase que ambos temen.

―Tengo que volver, Dean.

Dean frunce los labios y antes de darse cuenta, lo suelta.

―No. ¿Por qué?

Pero Dean sabe el porqué. Cas ha acabado su deber en la tierra, ya no pinta nada más aquí. Con Lucifer muerto, él debe volver y dejar a Dean atrás.

Dean se levanta para decírselo por muy egoísta que suene ("_Cae, Cas. No me dejes"_). Pero Cas ya se ha ido.

*

Días después están, como siempre, en un motel. Sam mira casas en venta mientras Dean mira un posible caso de polstergate. Llaman a la puerta. Dean abre y se queda sin respiración.

―Cas, ¿eres...

Castiel sonríe en un gesto poco habitual en él y Dean podría llorar de felicidad (por muy cursi que suene).

Sam sonríe por encima del periódico e inclina la cabeza en modo de saludo.

―¿Qué, qué te ha...

―Caí.

Dean jadea y tiene que sujetarse a la puerta para no alargar el brazo y tocarlo. Y abrazarlo. Y...

―¿Me dejas pasar?

Dean asiente y con torpeza se aparta. Cas ya no tiene _eso_ que lo hace ángel, pero lo ve igual. Más sonriente y con expresiones en la cara, pero igual, con Gracia o sin ella.

*

―Cas, Cas, Cas, CAS.

Dean le muerde los labios con fuerza. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dean y Cas le ha despertado con la lengua en su polla. Cuando Dean ha podido abrir los ojos con claridad y respirar con normalidad después de que Cas siguiera lamiendo después de haberse corrido, le ha mirado. Cas llevaba unas alas blancas en su espalda. Unas alas y _nada más._

Castiel gime bajo el cuerpo de Dean, restregándose contra él, haciendo que sus pollas de muevan una contra la otra. Dean le agarra de la nuca con una mano y la otra acaricia el pecho de Cas hasta bajar y masturbarlos a ambos a la vez. Dean le besa hasta dejarlo sin respiración y murmura sobre su boca ("_Cas, Cas, ¿me dejas follarte? ¿Me dejas?"_), Cas asiente con la cabeza rápidamente.

―Bien.

Dean le da un beso en el cuello y saca su lengua para dejar un camino húmedo descendiente, paseándose por toda la piel de Castiel hasta llegar a su ombligo, donde da un sonoro beso. Sigue besando hasta llegar a la ingle de Cas, ignorando completamente su erección y succionando la piel hasta hacer que la cabeza del ex-ángel de vueltas. Su boca llega hasta los testículos y después de lamerlos dice con voz ronca:

―Cas, date la vuelta.

Y Castiel obedece. Dean posa sus manos en las nalgas de Cas. Las acaricia despacio, deleitándose con el tacto. Acerca sus labios en el punto en el que termina la espalda y empieza el culo y lo besa, para luego chuparlo y moderlo suavemente.

―Dean. Dean, por favor, _Dean_.

Con las manos, separa las nalgas de Cas y lame la piel exterior con la lengua. Se separa ligeramente y deja escapar el aire, provocándole un escalofrío a Castiel, el cual no para gemir contra la almohada. Finalmente, Dean abre el agujero de Cas con la lengua. Lame y sorbe la piel por todas partes, metiendo y sacando la lengua de dentro de Cas. Castiel, respirando con fuerza, se mueve contra Dean, intentando que su lengua entre todavía más en su culo. Jadeante y hecho caramelo, Cas se incorpora casi sin fuerzas. Dean levanta la cabeza del culo de Castiel y le mira a los ojos.

―Dean. Fóllame, fóllame ya.

Dean gruñe. Pone la lengua sobre el culo de Cas y sube, todo a lo largo de la columna hasta llegar a la nuca y morderla. Se queda prácticamente estirado sobre Cas, dejando su polla sobre su culo. Con los dientes, Dean le muerde la oreja.

―Yo te follo, Cas. Yo te follo pero ya.

Se incorpora y le abre las piernas. Despacio, se mueve hasta quedar en posición y penetra con calma a Castiel.

―DIOS, LA MADRE, CAS, DIOS, ESTRECHO, _CAS_.

―Uhmfp, _Dean._

Cuando está completamente dentro, Dean se queda parado dos segundos, intentando recuperar la compostura y aguantarse las ganas de ponerse a follar el culo de Cas como un loco.

Lentamente, Dean se sale de Cas y vuelve a entrar. Le penetra profundamente y sin prisas, haciendo que Cas note centímetro a centímetro como su polla se mete dentro de él. Gimen y jadean sin pudor, Dean susurrando en su oreja ("_¿Me sientes, Cas? ¿Me sientes?", "¿Quieres que te la meta más profundo? ¿Más hondo, Cas?"_), haciéndole perder el control.

―Dean. Dean, más rápido. ― Dean lo ignora y continúa con sus lentos movimientos. ― Más rápido, Dean, por favor. ― Pero sigue pasando por alto las súplicas. ― Dean, o me follas más rápido... _ah_... o me voy a dormir.

Eso sí que no.

―¿Más rápido, quieres, eh? Pues vas a tener más rápido.

Rápidamente y con una fuerza que Castiel no sabe de dónde sale, Dean los levanta a ambos, quedando a cuatro patas.

―Toma más rápido, ahora.

Y empieza a penetrar con fuerza. Se mueven el uno contra el otro rápidamente, dejándose sin aire, Dean estimulando sin parar la próstata de Castiel como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Acaban en un orgasmo incendiario, gritando sus nombres con fuerza, cayendo exhaustos sobre las sábanas.

Pasa un rato hasta que pueden respirar con normalidad.

―Bueno. Uf.

―Dean. ― Castiel, sonriendo, gira la cabeza y se acerca para darle un corto beso en los labios. ― Felicidades.

(fin)


End file.
